Jacob's Curiousity
by Shanna1
Summary: Daniel tries to explain to Jacob Jack and Sam's relationship


"Dr Jackson, can I talk to you for a minute?" General Jacob Carter asked walking into Daniel's lab.  
  
"Of course General. What can I do for you?" He asked looking up from his translation.  
  
"You can drop the General and call me Jacob for a start."  
  
"Then you'd better call me Daniel. So how can I help you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you knew what was going on with my little girl and Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"In what sense?" He asked as he gestured for Jacob to sit down.  
  
"They have some sort of tension between them, they seem a lot closer than most CO's and their 2IC's."  
  
"We're a very close team. You have to be when you do what we do. I'm not military but I know you have to trust your team with your life and know that they are going to be there to watch your back." Daniel reasoned.  
  
"This is different than that. I know all about trusting your six to people, but this is a definitely different. You work with them everyday, have you noticed anything."  
  
"We're all close, Jack and Sam have a military bond. Jack wants to do the right thing, but knows he can't always do, Sam wants to do the right thing too so she provides non military options, ways of looking at a problem from a scientific point of view that Jack wouldn't think of." Daniel provided a logical argument.  
  
"It's more than that. I noticed it the first time I saw them together in Washington."  
  
"They've been through a lot. Most of which is classified."  
  
"Daniel you can tell me, I'm classified. I really can't go around saying I'm a Tok'ra can I?"  
  
"I suppose not. Let's see within days of forming SG-1 we were captured by Apophis and held prisoner. Then we met the Shavadi and Sam got to wear a nice blue local dress and was promptly kidnapped by the chieftain's son who wanted to trade her for his future wife, after Jack traded his sidearm for her, she had to fight to save Nya's life and to win back her honour."  
  
"He traded a gun for her," Jacob questioned. "I'm sure Sam was pleased about that."  
  
"She was happy to see us. Then we were infected with the 'Touched' virus in the Land of Light and Sam decided to try and mate with Jack as she viewed him as the strongest male around and Jack tried to kill me because said I wanted to check if she was okay."  
  
"She tried to seduce him?"  
  
"It was a survival of the fittest type of thing. We were reduced to primitives. Then we had to deal with Jonas Hansen, deciding he'd be a sycophant God and tried to kill a village trying to get people to worship him and he tried to kill Sam."  
  
"I knew I never liked him." Jacob commented. "Go on."  
  
"Then some crystalline entities created a double of Jack because they knock him out and wanted to fix him by finding Charlie for him. Jack had to face losing him over again which wasn't a good thing. Then Apophis killed us all and the Nox brought us back to life and told us the 'very young never listen'. A few missions after that Jack was given some cake by Kynthia, and pulled a Captain Kirk on us and rapidly aged to a hundred in the space of a few days."  
  
"A Captain Kirk?" Jacob questioned.  
  
"StarTrek. Then Thor's Hammer zapped Teal'c and Jack away on Cimmeria and we had to rescue them and break the only way they had of defending themselves from the goa'uld. We rescued Ernest Littlefield and saved Teal'c's son Rya'c. Then the rest of SG-1 got implanted with memories that I died and they had to deal with the emotional trauma of figuring out that I hadn't." Daniel paused.  
  
"What else?" Jacob prompted.  
  
"Hathor took over the base and Sam saved the day. Then we rescued Cassie and thought she was going to explode and Sam wouldn't leave her because she didn't want her to be alone. Then the Bysra, wanted to charge Teal'c with war crimes from when he was First Prime. We met the Tollan. Sam and Jack almost froze to death when they were flung out the Antarctic gate. We got replicated by Harlan, I went to an alternate universe where Jack and Sam were engaged, but they died to allow me to come back with the coordinates to save this reality, after Senator Kinsey tried to close us down."  
  
"They were engaged in alternate universe?"  
  
"Yes, but that's beside the point. Then Sam became host to Jollinar and Jack had to sit back because he couldn't do anything to rescue her. We were forced to work in a Naqquadah mine, where I got addicted to the Sarcophagus. We went back to Cimmeria where we meet the Asguard. Jack got pinned to the gate room wall by an orb that wanted to communicate, Rya'c got brainwashed by Apophis. Then they went to Washington."  
  
"And after that?"  
  
"Teal'c almost died after being stung by a big bug. We met the Tok'ra who took us hostage, which is where you come in and joined them. Jack got hit by a Trinium arrow and Sam took command of a mission. We had to stop a rogue group from using the second gate to steal from our allies. We got attached to a world near a blackhole and Sam had to come up with an ingenius solution to save the world from the time dilation. Jack got infested with all the knowledge of the Ancients. Apophis wanted us to save him from Sokar, we did a little body switching with Ma'chello. We damaged a plant with a UAV and almost killed a civilisation. Then the Reetou showed up."  
  
"Okay maybe you've been through a lot. But there is still something else going on."  
  
"I think my favourite Jack and Sam story is her challenging him to an arm wrestle after he told her he didn't like scientists in their first briefing together."  
  
"That's it. She likes him more than just as her CO."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"When she was a kid she used to challenge anyone she had a crush on to an arm wrestle to prove she was as tough as she was smart."  
  
"Jack and Sam are both good soldiers and they know the regulations and they wouldn't break them so you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"It's not that I'm worried they will, I'm more worried they won't, that much sexual tension is not good for anyone."  
  
"Dad?" Sam called out from just outside.  
  
"Coming. Thanks Daniel." 


End file.
